1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of text data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Word recognition involves an ability to recognize selected words in a document or the like. One example of word recognition is the searching of large volumes of text, such as encyclopedias or legal case books, using key words or search terms. A user typically locates relevant segments of information from within large volumes by specifying a word or words which must appear in the segment in order for it to be retrieved. Generally, other limiters are used, such as commands which require that the searched for words appear in a same sentence or paragraph, or within a predetermined number of words from one another. Boolean connectors also figure prominently in this type of searching. Generally, therefore, this type of word recognition involves searching a large body of text for the presence of one or more words, which possibly are arranged in a predefined order. No operations are performed other than retrieval of a portion of text which includes the selected words and the words are not recognized as part of a general class.
Other word recognition and operation features are known. Generally, programs which provide for word recognition and for operations using or on the recognized words require the words to have been created by the program. For example, conventional applications that allow users to perform word recognition and operations on the words typically require that the words be created using the application. Words created using any other application are not recognizable and may not be operated on. Consequently, words created using a particular word processing or database program can be recognized and operated on only by the word processing or database program responsible for their creation. Examples of the conventional operations which can be performed on words by conventional word processing or database programs include spell checking, finding and replacing, etc.
The present invention will benefit any application which displays text to a user, regardless of the origin of the text. The invention expands the operations which may be performed using recognized text by allowing a user to intuitively exploit the presence of certain classes or types of text in any document by transforming the text into an interface to other functions or operations.